mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Simba
Симба и Кристина: «Любовная Пара» и «Симба и Кристина 2: Футбольный Матч», а также вспомогательный персонаж другого анимационного сериала «Новые приключения Симбы и Кристины». Background 'Personality' Он очень благороден, благороден и сострадателен. Он считается полярной противоположностью Шере Ханы, так как он не полагается на насилие и местность, а также дает пощады своему врагам после поражения. 'Physical Appearance' Симба - это стройный, мускулистый и красивый человек - лев с карими глазами, коричневым гривом, черным носом и золотисто-коричневым мехом и его веснушкам. В книге и сериале "Запутанные приключения Симбы" ему 20 лет Powers and Abilities Simba uses his powers of the Great Bear with the Beams of Light, paralysis, invisibility and the stars of the Big Dipper which he obtained from the Fireflies to protect his friends from danger and certain death. Role in the series He was once raised by his parents in the Savannah, but was later adopted by Mother Wolf and her pack after he became an orphan. Shere Khan killed both of his elders, his dad by poachers, and his mom by his own claws; he witnessed the latter. Hiding in the Jungle, he befriended with Buckshot the fawn, and they both wanted to be kings of the Jungle and the Black Forest respectively. Later on he met many friends including his mentors Bagheera, Kaa, Augustine, Arbor, and Baloo and his friends Winner, Thin and XL, Canary, and Flash. Thanks to the Fireflies, he and Buckshot were able to obtain the powers of the Big Dipper. And he uses them to protect those he cares about from the clutches of Shere Khan and Kurdy. As he grew up, he organized an army to protect the Jungle and Mt. Kilimanjaro from the evil tiger. He once went through the Valley of Forgotten Time and the Nile to gather various recruits during the war against Shere Khan and his troops. He succeeded when he finally was able to defeat his long-time nemesis after he confronted his uncle, Kingo. Since then, he made his home in Mt. Kilimanjaro in which the throne and crown was guarded by two snow leopards. During Shere Khan's war, he met Farna in a valley, though he was sidetracked by his threats. But thanks to his friends' efforts, they were able to meet. After that, they became the new loyal king and queen and later bared a son and daughter, Simba Jr. and Loos. He made the Commandos, the General and the warthogs, as their own escorts and guards. Due to the sacred lake, he can see the outside world and Thin and XL, Winner, and Canary lived in the peaceful summit, until he discovered that Shere Khan's sinister uncle, Berdan, had grown into power and avenge his death. A few days later, his family developed some powers of their own: thanks to the oracle lioness, Aunt Shannon, she gave the cubs their own abilities; Jr. had the powers of the Big Dipper like his father, and Loos had the ability to see visions like her grandaunt. Finally, thanks to the medallions' secret, his family and his friends were able to live together from great distances and reunite. Симба и Кристина 2: Футбольный Матч Он получил предупреждение от своей дочери. Благодаря Арбору он получил информацию о том, что Винер летит на реактивном самолете, направляясь в Нью-Йорк, на другую сторону океана. Он решил собрать поисковую группу, в которую входят Картшот, Тонкий и XL, Флэш, Балу, Багира, Каа, Канарские, Августин, Кристина, Эльза и Людвиг. Они были спасены крысами, пока они не спасли команду его дочери. Они выиграли чемпионат мира в составе сборной Африки вместе с победителем New adventures of Simba and Christina По прибытии его дочери Люс вместе с мудрым леопардом Кордаллом он обсудил со своими союзниками (Букшот, Чиччи, Фокс, Ханц и Виннер), как и где они могут защитить предсказанное дитя Ари. Он размышлял о том, что означала легенда о том, где должно быть секретное место, чтобы спрятаться от колдуньи по имени Майя и поднять его. Именно благодаря пацану и Чиччи они должны обучить его в джунглях, там же, где Симба и Букшот были воспитаны все эти годы назад. Before they went to the big soccer tournament against Shere Khan and Maya, the main trio (Ari, Light, and Fox) have returned to the garden where Simba, Christina, Farna, Luce, Flash, Thin and XL, Elsa, Anna and Masha the other juniors resided. He and his clan encouraged the team to defeat the evil forces and fulfill the Fifth Prophecy; they were invited to watch them seize victory. Sure enough, when Ari fulfilled his destiny, he remained with him in his friends as Ari warped his home into the Singing Valley, and Shere Khan and Kurdy were banished. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Simba the King Lion characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Cats